Acero roto
by Elder Lyons
Summary: Lyons después de 496 años vagando por el mundo se ve envuelto en una serie de eventos que podrían desencadenar una guerra humano vs demonios


BROKEN OF STEEL

"Viento ondeando una bandera se observa encima de una tumba y una figura misteriosa a su lado deja un casco y se va alejando".

Ciudad de moutrex.

"Una figura misteriosa se acerca al gremio entra y una empleada le da la bienvenida".

—Bienvenido al gremio causel en qué puedo servirle héroe.

—Donde está el tablero de misiones? pregunta nuestro "héroe".

—Por aquí sígame héroe, le dice la empleada.

"nuestro héroe sigue a la empleada y ya en el tablero nuestro héroe le dice"

—Dame la misión más peligrosa que tengan.

"La empleada se sorprende"

—La más peligrosa? Esta seguro héroe?.

Nuestro "héroe "responde sí.

—Bueno que tal esta héroe? eliminar Golems de categoría 4

—Debes ser nueva verdad ? dice nuestro héroe

—Ehh perdone ? confundida le dice la empleada al heroe

—No soy estupido esa no es la misión mas peligrosa

"La empleada un poco asustada busca más detenidamente"

—Ahh bien entonces sería está vencer a un dragón de categoría 6 que está a dos días caminando.

—perfecto dijo nuestro "héroe"

Nuestro héroe se retira del gremio con la misión de derrotar a un dragón de categoría 6 pero a mitad de camino se topa con una caravana siendo atacada.

—mmm. "nuestro héroe se posiciona en unos arbustos y observa a dos enemigos"

Nuestro "héroe" saca una espada doble de su brazo derecho y corre hacia uno de los enemigos y lo atraviesa con las espadas matándolo sin compasión y se lanza al otro atravesándolo de lado a lado partiéndolo por la mitad.

Observa detenidamente la caravana para tratar de saber por qué fue atacada pero pareciese que todas las pertenencias de los ocupantes se encuentran con ellos observa a los pasajeros

–Mierda lo siento

Entonces se escucha un grito y nuestro héroe corre hacia dónde cree que es el origen.

Encuentra con lo que parece un clérigo siendo atacado.

— Es hora de morir clérigo jajaja. Dijo el atacante

Entonces nuestro "héroe" llega por su espalda y atraviesa el corazón del atacante con sus espadas mientras el bandido gime de dolor antes de su muerte el héroe dice.

—La muerte solo llega a los que se lo merecen.

Saca sus espadas del cadáver las retrae y lo tira hacia un lado observa al clérigo y le dice.

—Estas bien? Déjame ver esas heridas.

El clérigo no se movía ya estaba traumatizado por ver cómo nuestro "héroe" había asesinado a ese bandido.

—Tranquilo no te hare daño una de mis reglas es proteger a los indefensos así que no te hare daño tranquilo

Nuestro héroe lo observa detenidamente mientras atiende sus heridas y se percata de algo.

—Tu eres una chica verdad

El clérigo se queda perplejo y le responde.

—Co como lo supiste nadie se había percatado antes.

Nuestro "héroe" le responde.

—Bueno para empezar nunca había visto a un clérigo con ese tipo de atuendo la mayoría siempre traen puesto una toga como si fueran sacerdotes y la mayoría no tienen un báculo si no un libro lo que tienes es más de clérigas y además este casco me permite ver bajo tu toga para cerciorarme que no tengas más heridas tranquila no observo nada que no deba

La clériga sonrojada le grita.

—QU QUE CLASE DE BRUJERIA ES ESA.

A lo que el "héroe" le responde.

—no es ninguna brujería es tec…alquimia tengo un conocido que hace este tipo de cosas toda mi armadura y el arma que mató a ese bandido y a los que estaban en una caravana también.

La clériga recordó que estaba con la caravana y le dijo al héroe que la llevara allá.

—llévame donde está la caravana es mi deber protegerlos.

El "héroe "respondió.

—Te ahorraré el viaje ya que tu pierna no está bien cuando llegue dos bandidos habían matado a la escolta , incluso los pasajeros así que no creo que fuera por un secuestro, y tampoco un robo ya que el equipaje estaba con ellos debieron estar buscando algo, pero no se la razón por la cual atacaron tu caravana.

—yo sí.

Dijo la clériga.

—En la caravana no solo iban ellos si no uno de los fragmentos de la llave del sello de la puerta del rey demonio nuestro destino era el siguiente pueblo Fénix.

Nuestro "héroe" se queda perplejo y dice.

—El rey demonio? El rey demonio que fue sellado hace 200 años?

La cleriga se sorprende y dice.

—eh si como lo sabes?

Nuestro "héroe se pone de pie y le dice"

—Superstición bueno deberíamos ir al pueblo para tratar mejor tús heridas te cargaré hasta llegar vamos.

–Ahh por cierto mi nombre es Lyons Tadeous Lyons.

Lyons extiende su mano

—Mi nombre es Demia tu nombre es como el guerrero que lucho con causel para derrotar y sellar al rey demonio.

Lyons aparta la mirada un poco.

—Eh si es mera coincidencia vamos.

Demia toma la mano le Lyons y logra levantarse entonces Lyons la carga, demia sonrojada dice

–Ahh ehhh que haces.

Lyons la mira y le dice.

–Te dije que te cargaría hasta Fénix.

Demia aparta su mirada sonrojada y dice.

–ehh está bien

Lyons la mira.

–Tranquila no te dejaré caer.

Ya de camino nuestro "héroe" le pregunta a demia

—Oye demia una pregunta para que traer la llave a fénix no estaría mas segura en la capital ?

Demia lo mira y le explica.

—Eh si pero el rey decidido destruirla para que no pasara esto pero ahora parece que la pieza desapareció alguien planea traer al rey demonio devuelta probablemente

Lyons se desconserta.

—Eh si pero eso no responde mi pregunta y ahora tengo otra y es porque no destruirla en la capital ?

por qué traerla a fénix?

—Eh bueno el por qué no destruirla en la capital es por que no hay suficiente poder para hacerlo la zona en la que esta construida la capital tiene poca conexión mágica con el centro es por eso que los hechiceros y magos no pueden hacer mucho en la capital es un punto en el tendrían que atacar sin magia por esa razón no se puede destruir en la capital, en cambio en fénix.

Lyons le dice.

—Tiene la mayor conexión mágica con el centro verdad.

Demia se sorprende.

—Como lo dedujiste ?

—Mira el pueblo está delante te llevaré a la catedral para que te den asistencia médica.

–Esta bien gracias por todo esto por las molestias aunque no tengo nada para darte

Lyons la mira y le dice

–No me debes nada como ya te dije una de mis normas es ayudar al que lo nesecita y de todas maneras tenía que llegar a la ciudad para pasar la noche.

Ya en el pueblo Lyons lleva a Demia a la catedral y con el sacerdote el cual Demia le contó todo lo que había pasado después de unos minutos el sacerdote se acercó a Lyons y le dice.

—señor héroe gracias por salvar a Demia.

Lyons lo mira.

—No hay de qué y no me diga héroe por favor.

El sacerdote se confunde y todos los de la sala entonces el sacerdote le comenta.

—pero lo que hizo son hazañas de un héroe.

Lyons levanta la voz y dice.

—Talvez pero le dije me deje de llamar héroe "Lyons aparta la mirada y mira al suelo y baja la voz a un tono como triste" cuando no puede proteger a alguien preciado hace tiempo.

Lyons lo vuelve a observar al sacerdote y dice.

Desde entonces no me hago llamar héroe pero tampoco soy un mercenario si así lo cree yo no acepto trabajos de personas pero intuyo que quiere que haga algo junto con Demia no es así ?.

El sacerdote recupera la compostura.

—ah ah por favor héroe necesitamos que encuentre las demás partes de la llave si se llegaran a combinar las cuatro podrán romper el sello liberar al rey demonio y desatar el caos sobre la tierra.

Lyons cruza los brazos y dice.

—ahhh muy bien pero primero tengo que terminar la misión en la que estoy.

El sacerdote le da su gratitud.

—Oh muchas gracias señor héroe cuando regrese tendremos todo preparado para que partan para ir por las demás piezas de la llave.

—si como sea donde esta Demia?.

—Ah sí está en la enfermería puede ir a verla si quiere.

—Gracias.

Ya en la enfermería Lyons encuentra a Demia y le dice.

—Hola cómo está tu pierna? mejor?

—si gracias por preguntar

Lyons se sienta en una silla y le comenta a Demia.

—no me habías dicho que nadie sabía que eras una chica? El sacerdote parecía que lo sabía y todos aquí.

Demia sonrojada le responde a Lyons

—no no no es lo que crees yo solía vivir aquí de pequeña

—Eso lo explica bien me voy mejórate pronto tengo que completar una misión

Lyons lo detiene y le dice.

—Yo voy contigo dijo.

Lyons voltea.

—mmm pero tú pierna? dijo Lyons.

—Mi pierna esta bien usaron magia de curación para sanar mis heridas además te vendría bien algo de apoyo

Lyons pone su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

—Ahhh está bien me voy en cinco minutos estate preparada para entonces te espero a la salida de la catedral

Demia se emociona y le responde emocionada

—si lo estaré

Cinco minutos más tarde

Demia llega muy feliz y saluda a Lyons.

—Lyons hola

Lyons voltea, observa a demia.

—mmm

—Que pasa algo acaso me veo gorda con este traje?

Demia observa su cuerpo con desesperación.

—Eh no no no solo que pensé que vendrías con la toga de antes.

—ahh bueno pensé que si tengo mejor movilidad desempeñaría un mejor trabajo en el campo de batalla.

—Bien pensado vamos entonces mi misión esta día y medio de aquí debemos irnos ahora para llegar al pueblo mañana en la mañana acamparemos en algún lugar del bosque, y te queda bien el traje te ves bonita con el.

Demia se sonroja y se emociona.

—Si vamos entonces.

A las afueras de fenix Lyons observa a demia y nota que está nerviosa.

—Demia que te pasa pareces nerviosa ?.

—Bueno es que es la primera ves que voy a una misión con alguien que sea un héroe.

—No soy un héroe así que no me digas héroe.

—Ehh pero es lo que eres un héroe.

Lyons se enfada un poco y alza la voz.

—NO ME DIGAS HEROE.

Demia se asusta y Lyons la tranquiliza

–Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte solo que no merezco que me llamen héroe por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

– es lo que paso Lyons tengo curiosidad.

–Te lo contaré después de terminar la misión ok

–Esta bien pero quería saberlo ahora.

–Tendrás que aguardar.

En un claro Lyons le dice a Demia que descansarían hay por esa noche.

–Descansa yo haré guardia te despertaré en la mañana.

–Yo haré guardia contigo Lyons.

–No descansa estaré bien no es la primera ves que hago esto.

–Esta bien hasta la mañana Lyons.

–Hasta mañana Demia.

En la mañana Demia despierta y se percata que algo le pasa a Lyons.

–Lyons que …

–shhhh.

Lyons señala al frente, en frente de ellos se encuentra un lobo enorme que los mira fijamente.

–(en vos baja) Lyons cuánto tiempo lleva hay.

–(en vos baja) unas tres horas.

–Por que no a atacado ?

–No tengo idea levántate y corre hacia el bosque en cuanto te diga.

–eh si

Lyons saca sus espadas y prepara el ataque

–Corre AHORA.

Demia corre hacia el bosque y se oculta mientras Lyons corre hacia el lobo y desaparecen en el bosque tambien.

–Bien ya estamos en el bosque aquí no nos debería ver, tiempo sin verte riglock.

–Lo mismo digo elder.

–Ya no soy tu elder rig y lo sabes bien en fin que haces aquí ?.

–Ya te has enterado que robaron una parte de la espada de causel ?.

Lyons observa riglock.

–Si por eso estoy con esa cleriga

–Mmm ya veo bueno si nesecitas apoyo yo ,Saya y rubí estaremos donde siempre por si nos necesitas Elder.

–Gracias rig.

–De nada Elder.

–Ya no soy más tu elder rig.

–Talvez pero es más fácil decirte asi hasta luego Elder

–Adios Riglock saludame a saya y rubí de mi parte.

–JA lo haré Elder hasta la próxima.

–Hasta la próxima riglock.

Lyons sale del bosque y grita.

–DEMIA YA PUEDES SALIR.

Demia preocupada sale de su escondite y corre hacia Lyons y lo observa por todos lados.

–Lyons estás bien.

–Tranquila solo era un lobo, cambiando de tema tenemos que seguir .

Demia se tranquiliza y le dice confiada.

–Si Lyons.

Ya en el pueblo un guardia detiene a Lyons y a Demia.

–Alto si quieren entran deben de pagar una cuota.

Lyons se desconserta y dice

–Que desde cuándo se paga una cuota aquí

–Desde hace 2 meses cuando atacaron la catedral

–Y una cuota mantendrá a salvó al pueblo ?

–Ahh sinceramente no lo sé a mí me pusieron aquí a cobrar la cuota

–Ahhh da igual cuánto es la cuota de los dos

–Si son seis monedas de plata

–Aquí tienes

–Gracias que disfrute lo que ofrece este humilde pueblo

–Si dígame dónde hay una posada

–Ah claro siga derecho y debería verla se llama Amai yume

–Gracias

En la posada

–Hola bienvenidos a la mejor p…

–Ahórrate el discurso dame una habitación con dos camas

–ahh claro aquí tiene la habitación 7-A

Lyons coge las llaves y se dirige hacia dónde están las habitaciones

–Gracias y lo siento por su actitud

–Ah tranquila señorita aquí pasan muchas personas así no es la primera vez que pasa algo parecido aunque no sé por qué siento que e visto es armadura antes.

Demia observa al encargado y le pregunta.

–¿A pasado algo por aquí en estos días ?

–Eh no no mucho solo unos bandidos que roban pertenencias lo de siempre nada importante.

–Oh bueno muchas gracias.

Demia se dirije con Lyons a las habitaciones

–Oye Lyons está parece ser una ciudad muy…

Lyons interrumpe a demia antes que termine de hablar

–Shhh algo no está bien en esta ciudad

Demia se desconserta y pregunta

–¿Como que algo no está bien ?

Lyons se acerca a demia y cierra la puerta de la habitación

–La cuota que nos cobraron al entrar a la ciudad

–Ehh ¿que tiene la cuota es demasiada?

Lyons se acerca a la ventana y se apoya en ella

–Esta ciudad es la más tranquila que conozco, nadie en esta ciudad atacarían la catedral y la iglesia tiene el suficiente dinero para reconstruirla completamente algo está pasando.

Demia se acerca a Lyons.

–¿Estas seguro de eso?

Lyons voltea y mira a demia

–Por supuesto conozco esta ciudad desde hace tiempo, si algo está pasando se de alguien que sabrá lo que pasa, vamos.

Lyons se dirije a la puerta la abre y sale hacia al pasillo y demia lo sigue.

–¿Puedo saber quién es la persona a la que veremos?.

Lyons levanta un poco la mirada y dice.

–Es un viejo conocido es el alquimista que hace mis armaduras.

–¿El que me comentaste cuando me salvaste?.

–Afirmativo.

Lyons y demia llegan a la plaza del pueblo donde hay muchos puestos de comida, artículos mágicos, artesanías.

Demia emocionada pasa por cada puesto como una niña en una jugueteria.

–Demia no estamos aquí para comprar …

Lyons observa a demia que tiene un palo de pulpo en la boca.

–¿Que dijiste?.

–… No dije nada venga sigamos (se ve muy graciosa comiendo el pulpo y linda).

Lyons se sacude la cabeza.

–(Que cojones es lo que me pasa hace tiempo que no me pasaba algo así, desde ese dia) *suspiro*.

–¿Pasa algo Lyons?.

Lyons entra en si y mira a demia.

–Ehh perdón ¿que dijiste?.

–Que si pasa algo.

–Ahhh no pasa nada solo recordaba unas cosas del pasado.

*EXPLOSIÓN*

–¿!QUE FUE ESO!?

–No lo sé parece que se adelantaron al año nuevo, vamos

Lyons y demia corren hacia el origen de la explosión

Llegan al lugar y se encuentran con varios heridos Lyons encuentra a un conciente y le pregunta

–Que fue lo que ocurrió aquí

–(sollozó)(habla con dolor) ella está aquí (sollozó)

–¿Ella quien es ella?

*Explosión*

–La próxima vez creo que destruiré el orfanato para que aprendan a tener mi dinero, ohh parece que aún queda un guardia aunque esté tiene una armadura diferente, (gritando) hey tú ¿eres un nuevo guardia?.

–Tu eres la que causó este desastre y el "atentado a la catedral" verdad.

–Ehh ¿y que si así fue?

–Demia atiende a los heridos me encargaré de ella.

–Entendido si necesitas mi ayuda contra ella lo hare

El visor de la armadura de Lyons se encienden en un color morado intenso

–(risa algo malvada) No necesitó de tu ayuda es demasiado débil para hacerme algún daño

–(enojada) Que soy débil que soy débil (risa maniática) AHORA SABRAS QUIEN ES EL DEBIL AQUÍ

–Antes de empezar ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La mujer se desconserta pero contesta su pregunta

–Adenela será el nombre de la persona que te elimine

–JA ya lo veremos mi nombre es Tadeous Lyons,los tontos como tú mueren primero.

–Adenela se enoja aún más con las palabras que Lyons dice y se lanza hacia e invoca una guadaña mientras grita

–continuara

Nota del escritor

Helouda, espero que les gustará este primer capítulo de acero roto.

Está historia la empecé por las influencias de mi novia y bueno me convenció, es la primera vez que escribo una novela, historia o como le digan así que habrá algunos errores aunque trataré de que no sean tantos estaré trabajando en el capítulo dos y si este y el siguiente capítulo son apoyados seguiré subiendo más capítulos.

Si tiene preguntas hacerlas y las responderé en el siguiente capítulo Sin más que decir se despide

Elder Lyons

Ad victorian caballeros

23

**Elder Lyons**


End file.
